


Sleepy

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Top Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justtoogaytofunction prompted: kurt's had a really busy week at nyada and is really really tired. he's also extremely horny but has no energy to have sex. he asks for blaine to fuck him while he just lies face down on the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Blaine grumbled slightly as he walked into their bedroom, only to see Kurt laying face down on their bed. 

"Kurt? Are you asleep?" Blaine asked, stepping close to his fiancé. He heard a slight moan, and saw the sheets moving slightly over Kurt.

"Are you jerking off?" Blaine asked, greatly offended. He knew that Kurt had been stressed and tired, but couldn't he at least wait for Blaine to come home. He'd gladly take care of any of Kurt's /problems/ for him.

"I was waiting for you to get home," Kurt mumbled tiredly, his hips lightly thrusting against the sheets. "Can you just fuck me while I lay here?"

"W-what?" Blaine asked incredulously. No matter how… appealing the offer was, he wasn't sure if Kurt was joking or not.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "I'm seriously horny, and I'm too tired to do anything about it." He shifted his hips, presenting his perfectly curved ass to Blaine. "Just fuck me, it's okay."

Blaine gulped at the site, lightly palming himself in his jeans, before stepping quietly over to the nightstand and grabbing lube and a condom. He twisted around, and uncapped the bottle. 

Lightly pouring some lube onto his fingers, he tugged down Kurt's underwear, inhaling slightly at the puckered hole that was presented to him. He lightly traced his finger around the edge, before pushing it through the tight ring of muscles. 

He leaned over and kissed the curve of Kurt's ass, mumbling lightly. "Is that okay, baby?"

"Mmmmm, fuck, yeah. More," Kurt grunted out, raising his hips slightly. 

The room was silent, save for Kurt's occasional grunts, and the sound of lube squelching as Blaine fucked Kurt with his fingers.

"Are you ready, babe?" Blaine muttered, unwrapping the condom and rolling it on his cock. He thrusted slightly between Kurt's ass cheeks, moaning at the slight friction.

"Yes, please," Kurt said sleepily. He lightly grasped the pillow in front of him as Blaine thrusted lightly in. Kurt gritted his teeth as Blaine's cock bottomed out. "Now fuck me, please," Kurt whined desperately. 

Blaine grunted as he thrusted it, snapping his hips forward to fuck Kurt. He barely made any noise outside of panting. The room was again silent, the only sounds being the slapping of skin on skin, harsh panting and light moans coming from Kurt.

"I'm close baby," Kurt moaned out quietly, reaching back to meet Blaine's thrusts. 

Blaine thrusted faster, feeling his orgasm building up. He reached down to stroke Kurt's cock. It only took a few more minutes before Kurt was coming. Blaine thrusted lazily a few more times before coming as well. 

Blaine stood up to toss the condom out, and walked back over to the bed, only to see Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine shook his head lightly in amusement before cuddling up next to Kurt.

"I love you, babe," Blaine murmured, pushing Kurt's bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead.

" 'm love you, too," Kurt slurred, nestling into Blaine's arms.


End file.
